


I'll Always Be Your Baby Boy

by Midnite521



Series: Baby Boy [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, fluff & kisses, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh gets a little jealous when people look at his Tyler</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Be Your Baby Boy

I honestly find it kind of adorable how jealous Josh can be when we go out in public. 

 

Whenever someone so much as looks at me, he just grabs hold of my hand tightly. Whenever I’m talking to a friend, he makes it a point to show that we’re together and that I’m his and his only. It’s hard to hold back a laugh when he’s like this.

 

Which is where I would find myself arguing with him about it (but not seriously) in the kitchen.

 

“Josh, it’s okay for people to talk to me if they want- especially if they’re friends of ours.” I said with a chuckle.

 

“Uh, no. No it’s not. What if they’re flirting with you and you don’t know it?” I rolled my eyes.

 

“I think I would know if they were.”

 

“But what if you  _ didn’t _ know? That’s why I need to keep an eye on everyone you talk to.”

 

I huffed slightly, crossing my arms as I leaned against the counter. “You need to keep an eye on me? I can’t have any freedom and talk to who I wanna talk to?” That made him silent for a moment. He came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close, and resting his forehead against mine.

 

“I just don’t want anyone taking you away from me,” He mumbled, closing his eyes. “I mean, if you ended up not wanting to be with me anymore, and be with someone else- I don’t know what I’d do.” 

 

I just smiled to myself before wrapping my hands around the back of his neck. I stayed quiet, waiting to see if he’d say anything else. When he did, I almost didn’t hear him, and just caught it.

 

“I love you too much for that to happen, Tyler…” My heart skipped a beat, and I found myself laughing under my breath. I felt like I was falling in love with him all over again. He opened his eyes when he heard me, and I looked into his deep brown eyes and noticed his sudden look of confusion.

 

“I’m always going to want to be with you Josh, no matter what. I don’t want anybody else, because nobody knows me as well as you do.” I cupped his face in my hands. “I’ll always love  _ you _ \- and I’ll always be  _ your  _ baby boy... okay?” I lowered my voice to a murmur. “You don’t have to worry about anything, I promise.” I pressed a light kiss to his lips, and I could feel as he smiled before his hands moved to the middle of my back.

 

“You are  _ the  _ most perfect boyfriend anyone could ever have, Tyler Joseph.” He murmured against my lips, making me blush lightly as I giggled before answering him.

 

“Mmn- I could say the same about you, Joshua Dun…” I said quietly, making him chuckle slightly.

 

“I love when you smile and laugh…’s the most adorable thing ever,” He mumbled before kissing me again. “I could seriously just kiss you all day and not get bored.”

 

I smiled again, laughing under my breath as I looked at him through half lidded eyes.

  
“No one’s stopping you…” I whispered.

 

"Good..." He said with a small smirk before kissing me again.


End file.
